DJ, Play me a Sonata
by Jlargent
Summary: First ever Vinyl Scratch/Sonata Dusk story: After rescuing an abused Sonata love blooms between the two. Sorry I can't come up with a better description


**DJ, play me a Sonata.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: The second of my two clop fics, originally this was going to be a Flower Trio/Zecora but after watching the Rainbow Rocks movie I decided to do something new. A Vinyl Scratch/ Sonata Dusk story. I do not own MLP in any shape or form and typical disclaimers apply._

Vinyl's POV

I shudder at the biting cold as the wind picks up, I grumble to myself at how much I really hate the cold. It's been a few months since the Battle of the Bands and I just left practice with the girls, about to head to the bus stop since my car was damage earlier this week by some jerk, I really hate this part of the neighborhood since there's always a good chance of getting attacked or raped, I look at my watch and see that I had a bit of time before the next bus shows up so I make my way to the nearest diner.

The wind decided at that moment to pick up making it a bit difficult to hear but over the wind I could barely hear a groan of pain, being a DJ means that I had to train my ears to pick up distinct sounds in my tracks so I follow the sound to the alley nearby and I hesitantly look in, and to my surprise I saw two figures kicking someone on the ground, I couldn't see who the two were they were wearing hoodies with their hoods up. I grab a nearby piece of lumber it looked to be roughly the size of a baseball bat and had a few nails sticking out, it may not be a metal pipe but it'll have to do.

"Hey bitches!" I call out to the two attackers, and almost immediately they started to run. I decided to ignore them so I can check on their victim; hopefully I made it in time. I press my fingers against her neck and let out a sigh of relief that nothing's seriously wrong, I turn the victim over onto her back and I let out a gasp of shock, because the person is none other than Sonata Dusk the ex-siren that Twilight Sparkle and her friends performed against at the Battle of the Bands. I pull out my phone and call 911 and within moments an ambulance arrives, during that time I wrapped Sonata in my jacket trying to keep her warm.

"Well aside from some malnutrition, a minor concussion, some cracked ribs and a mild case of hypothermia she was lucky that you showed up." Dr. Stable said. He placed a bottle of medication in my hands "This is to help with the malnutrition, make sure that she takes one with her meals for a couple of weeks." He explained, after the ambulance showed up I went with them, there was a knock at the door to the room Dr. Stable opens it to reveal a police officer he had a similar skin and hair color to mine but his eyes were a light blue.

"Lieutenant Shining Armor, I received a call from the hospital concerning an assault victim." He introduced himself; I shake his hand and promptly tell him what happened.

"So you spotted two hooded individuals assaulting Miss Dusk so you could not give me an accurate description of the attackers? Dr. Stable, is Sonata well enough to answer a few questions? She may or may not know the identities of her assailants." Shining replied.

"She's in recovery at the moment, I've sent Nurse Redheart to get Miss Dusk some takeout since let's face it not even the staff here can tolerate the food here." He grimaces at the admission.

"If you think that's bad the food in Tartarus is worse." Shining agreed referring to Canterlot Maximum Security Prison or "Tartarus" as it's more commonly known as, I remember reading an article awhile back that a mass murderer named Tirek had managed to escape only to be captured a few days later. Fortunately, there weren't any deaths.

"What concerns me is that Sonata may be homeless given her condition." Dr. Stable said.

"Well, we haven't heard anything from them since the whole BoB fiasco and I mean that literally." I said.

Shining looked pensive "I heard about that, was it true that those three were sirens? There were a lot of rumors about what happened that night."

"I cannot confirm nor deny the events that has transpired that night." I recited a tried and true statement. Shining Armor gave me an annoyed look before resuming his conversation with Dr. Stable.

"So that leaves just one question: Where is she going to stay? I mean from what you described Miss Dusk is essentially homeless. And while normally I would suggest putting her in a foster home that would bring unwanted attention to her. If we put her there more than likely it'll happen again but she'd be lucky to survive." Dr. Stable spoke. Just then Nurse Redheart arrived with a bag of food from Bueno Nacho.

"I'm here with the tacos like you asked." Redheart spoke and a bluish grey blur shot out of the room and snatched the food bag to reveal Sonata eagerly scarfing down the tacos in record time and washing it down with soda. I could not help think that she would give Pinkie a run for her money in an eating contest; finally she calms down long enough to belch and apologizing for it.

"Miss Sonata Dusk, I'm with the Canterlot Police Department I was hoping that you could answer a few questions." Shining tells her once we get her back to her bed.

"Um, sure I guess." Sonata replies hesitantly.

"Can you tell me who attacked you?" Shining asks. All of a sudden Sonata flinches before shuddering and seconds later she starts to break down to cry.

"I-it was Aria and Adagio." She spoke in between sobs.

"Why? What happened?" I asked her.

"After the Battle of the Bands Aria blamed me for sabotaging them. She-she started to hit me and Adagio didn't do anything but watch, but tonight the two of them attacked me. The last thing I remembered is Adagio whispering 'You deserved this.' right before she punched me in the jaw." She stammered before finally sobbing, I wrap my arms around her and stroke her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

Shining frowns "I'll put out an APB on those two, but chances are that they've already skipped town. That just leaves where Miss Dusk is going to stay." He says.

"How about she crashes at my place?" I suggested "I mean where else are you going to put her, in a holding cell in Tartarus?" I joked much to Shining's chagrin.

He sighs "Normally, I wouldn't allow this but this isn't a normal circumstance. I'll also have a patrol car send you to your apartment." Shining finished just as Sonata gives a light belch patting her stomach in contention. After getting her into some clean clothes from the hospital's lost and found we left with an Officer Poleaxed Expression, after giving him my address we arrive at my apartment twenty minutes later, I noticed that Sonata was sleeping peacefully in the backseat oblivious to the world.

I gently shrug her shoulder waking her up and telling her that we've arrived at my place and thanked the officer before we enter my place, now I admit the place isn't a pigsty but it's cleaner than most places. I slip my coat off and casually toss it onto the couch, I walk over to the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate for Sonata and I and yes I do know proper grammar, I'm just too awesome for it. Sonata looks around in slight worry thinking that she'd break something; I can't blame her though considering her situation.

"Hey, don't worry about breaking something alright?" I told her and Sonata relaxed a little but is slightly tense, I walk over to her and gently rub her shoulder and she smiled a bit, I lead her to the kitchen and hand her a cup of hot chocolate, she tentatively grabs the mug and sips it carefully enjoying the taste of it, I head into my bedroom and pull out an electric heater since it was supposed to get colder later on and the heat in the apartment has been on the fritz as of late. Soon it was getting late and I was about to head to bed when I saw Sonata curled up on the couch with a heavy quilt covering her, she was shivering slightly and I gently nudge her awake "Come on, you'll sleep better in my bed." I said before picking her up, I blushed at how cute Sonata was looking at this moment. I place Sonata into the bed and kiss her on the forehead like my mom did when I was younger making her smile a bit and snuggle a bit closer to me, and within moments I was out like a light.

Warning: if anyone is offended by two women having sex then turn back now, otherwise ON TO THE CLOP!

I groggily awoke to a pair of hands cupping my breasts massaging them, I moaned at the sensations as they were underneath my sleepshirt flicking the nipples, but soon one of the hands abandons my breasts and started to move downwards, my eyes snap open as I realize that Sonata was currently doing this, not that I minded it but it does begs the question as to why she is doing this? A pair of fingers sliding in and out of my pussy in a pleasurable manner makes me forget about asking and just enjoy it.

A pair of soft lips starts to kiss my neck and gradually moves towards my cheek and then they stop, I knew what Sonata wanted but do I want the same?

"Sonata." I whisper making her tense and ceasing any lovemaking.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll just leave you now." Sonata said dejectedly and started to leave the bed, I grab her hand and she stops.

"Why me?" I ask her.

"You were so nice to me, even after what I did to you and your friends. I wanted to thank you, Aria was right I am a screw-up." She answered and tears started to stream down her face. I pull her back to the bed and gently brush the tears away and lift her head up to meet mine.

"Sonata, Aria is wrong about you. You're innocent, cute, and an unfortunate victim of abuse. And if this is what you really want to do then I won't stop you but don't leave. You can start fresh here, no manipulations, no abuse, just a new chapter of a better life." I said to her before kissing her on the lips making her eyes go wide, I pull away "To be honest I kinda had a bit of a crush on you when I first saw you but the whole BoB thing happened. I'm willing to try this if you're interested."

Sonata replied by kissing me back and soon the two of us were naked and the heat from our bodies was ignoring the cold as Sonata placed her lips onto my nether regions and we position ourselves in a 69 with her on top, with a light lick she dives into me making me shudder at first at the pleasurable sensations but I responded in kind making her moan, she redouble her efforts and we lick and probe each other with reckless abandon. Before either of us knew it our bodies rocked with simultaneous climaxes, I reach into my nightstand and pull out a double sided dildo that Lyra bought me as a gag gift.

I motion for Sonata to lay on the bottom while I slide each end of the toy into each other letting out dual moans of pleasure, as soon as the toy was in completely I gently rock back and forth making the toy slide into each other in a pleasurable manner. I gradually start to pick up the pace making my breasts bounce and Sonata places her mouth on them and presses them together and then starts to suck on the nipples making me moan loudly as my pace starts to pick up in speed and intensity. Soon it grew too much…

"SONATA!" I screamed as my juices erupt and the orgasm hits.

"VINYL!" Sonata screams as well as her own climax hits, the two of us collapse onto the bed exhausted from the lovemaking.

End Clop, back to the story!

I drape my arm across Sonata as hers does the same and the rest of the night passes in slumber.

The End.

_Me: Well first story of 2015 and I apologize for the delay but I wasn't in the writing mood until now. I really need to get motivated to work again. Until next time my legion of Bronies and Pegasisters!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
